1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a blue phase liquid crystal panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal panels have been widely adopted in a variety of electronic devices, such as cellular phones, desktop computers, and notebooks. It can be understood that user demand may vary in different occasions. For instance, sometimes users may intend to share the display contents with others, and thus wide viewing angle is needed. In another example, users pay more attention in protecting privacy, and thus narrow viewing angle is needed. Thus, the liquid crystal panel is required to provide the transition between the wide viewing angle and narrow viewing angle.
In order to provide such transition, usually, dual backlight system may be adopted in liquid crystal panels. That is, the liquid crystal panel includes two kinds of backlight devices, wherein one is for the wide viewing angle and the other one is for the narrow viewing angle. However, this solution may increase the thickness of the liquid crystal panel, and thus is not suitable for the thin and light trend of liquid crystal panels.